


Upstander Scenario - School assignment

by Milksettos



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, M/M, Other, School Assignment, this is a tranwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: this was something for health class, it's a tranwreck and actually like months old but I thought i'd post it?? idksorry bout the fact theres no double spaces between the paragraphs (?) like i normally put it as its easier to read that way- I think we had to make it a full paragraph and that was my way of making it look that way-
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Upstander Scenario - School assignment

The sun shined down lightly as Jared and I sat at the picnic table, He was working on something on his computer whilst i was spending some time pressing some flowers, the rest of the park was empty for most of the time but about an hour after we had gotten their some other kids showed up , i recognized then instantly, they went to the same school as us though i couldn’t recall any of their names. I pretended to ignore them though as I put my gaze back to the small book of plants in front of me, Jared seemed out of it so I think he didn’t even realize.  
“Ey, you fatty” what looks like the leader of the group of kids said as he approached me, He was pretty tall, had dark brown hair and wore a leather trench coat. I ignored it, turning my gaze to Jared to see if he had noticed them coming up to us, but I couldn't tell.   
“Hey freak my friend here is talking to you!” one of the others piped in, She was short with black hair pulled into a messy ponytail with all black attire. I again ignored them, I didn't know what else to do.  
Until suddenly I was grabbed from the collar of my shirt by the trench coat guy “answer me!” he shook me a little and i felt myself tear up, i looked over at Jared who was watching with a smirk on his face, but at the same time he looked a little frightened… typical Jared.  
“Aw does the little baby want his boyfriend?” I darted my eyes back to him. I didn't know how to respond. But directly after that question the third member of the group who had been silent until now spoke up “Leave him alone, J.” he mumbled , barely audible behind his mess of long brown hair. I was surprised to say the least. But the boy, known as ‘J’ didn’t let go of me. He pushed me against the picnic table and rammed my head into the wood. “I. said. Leave. Him. alone.” The other boy said again grabbing J by the edge of his jacket and pulling him away from me. He scoffed at this “why should i? Look at him, he's a freak!”. I heard Jared snicker as I sat up rubbing my head, seeing it was now bleeding.   
The boy with long hair huffed lightly not responding. “Or is little Connor just a traitor?” the boy, who i now learnt was named Connor growled in anger “Because i’m sick of you picking on innocent people for no damn good reason! He did nothing wrong! N-now leave. You have no business left here.” he turned his back to the others and surprisingly they walked away.  
Connor opened his eyes and sighed “not that i really care but are you okay?” I blinked lightly. “Sorry that was a dumb question.” he mumbled fishing in the satchel that was around his shoulder. He soon pulled out a few band-aids and grabbed a hold of my head lightly “oh uh- do i have permission to put band-aids on you or are you capable of doing it yourself?” he said letting go. “N-no i don’t even know where it’s bleeding from.. You can do it” i mumbled. He hummed in response, grabbing hold of my head again and getting to work.   
“Sorry about them by the way… If they ever come near you again tell me alright? I’m sick of them acting up for no damn good reason…” he trailed off “what’s your name by the way? I know i’ve seen you around before” “Evan…” i mumbled as he finished placing the bandages on my hurt head “and that's Jared- he’s my family friend” i said “Well no offence but you need better friends than-” Connor snickered and i frowned “No… Jared may act mean but he isn’t he just bad with emotions” i say as Jared sighs in the background.   
Connor pulled out a notepad and pen from his bag and jotted something down handing it to me. “Text or call me if you wanna chat sometime, when you get home put some cream on that cut… stay safe” he said quickly running off.   
I stared blankly at the messily written number on the piece of paper. Caught in my own mind. “We'll if I recall right, that is your first actual friend since being in highschool for 3 years straight and the first time anyone has ever stood up for you. I don’t know if you want a medal or what but you accomplished something for once” Jared said propping his legs on the picnic table. “Let’s just head back…” i mumble sticking the paper in my pocket, relieved that i had actually for once had an actual decent day.


End file.
